KBC
The KBC '''or the '''Kemburger Broadcasting Corporation is the largest public service television network in Kemburg. It runs in Kemburg, and also operates in the majority of the Channel Islands as of 2012. The KBC's headquarters are located in the capital of Kemburg, Kemburg City. There is currently 4 main channels, KBC 1, KBC 2, KBC 3, and KBC Sport, however it also has 4 other radio channels going by the exact same names, except with the addition of the term Radio at the end. History The Kemburger Broadcasting Corporation was founded in 1986 by the Government, as the first Kemburger owned television network in Kemburg. Formerly, the most popular channels in Kemburg were the British channels, BBC 1, BBC 2, and ITV 1. Although the government created the company, by 1987, they had completely sold off the company to private consortium from Kemburg, however no major changes occured after the takeover. The KBC quickly grew, and by 1990, it became the most popular television network operating in Kemburg, beating off the likes of BBC and ITV. In 2000, the consortium that owned the Kemburger Broadcasting Corporation decided it was in need of radio channels, and therefore bought BBC Radio Kemburg from the BBC. This became KBC 1 Radio. Three other radio channels were created during that year, which were KBC 2 Radio, KBC 3 Radio, and KBC Sport Radio. Like the television channels, these quickly grew, and yet again became the most popular by 2005. In 2012, the company set up a television channel in the majority of the Channel Islands (excluding Herm and Sark), which is quickly growing and surprisingly attracting the attention of many residents of the Channel Islands. The KBC is now the dominating public service television network in Kemburg, and is over 25% more popular than its next rival, BBC Kemburg. It offers a variety of channels (9 including KBC Channel Islands + Radio) and is still looking to expand its network. Television channels KBC 1 KBC 1 is the most popular television channel in Kemburg. It delivers both national and international reports of news every 3 hours, because of the high viewing interest of the programme. Many hourly television programmes are showed between the news sessions, however these are not the main focus on the channel. Many lifestyle programmes are shown during the daytime, however at night many comedies are shown along with the majority of other channels. KBC 2 KBC 3 broadcasts the most viewed television shows throughout the day. Children's programmes are shown in the morning, up to 10am, when the most watched lifestyle/soaps are broadcasted. In the evening, more soaps are broadcasted because of the high popularity of them. KBC 3 KBC 3 broadcasts films throughout the day, and because of this it has been nicknamed by the majority of the country as "KBC Films". On its timetable, films are the only items broadcasted, however in an emergency, Soaps are also broadcasted on the channel. KBC Sport KBC Sport is an additional channel at a small fee of £4 monthly. It delivers a variety of sport games, and also includes many sport talk shows. Famous Kemburger footballer, Marc Le Tissey is known for appearing on the majority of KBC Sport advertisements, and he also runs his own sport talk show. KBC Sport broadcasts football matches in the Kemburger First Division, the English Premier League, and the Brunanter First League. Radio channels Website KBC can be found on the Internet at www.kbc.km. At www.kbc.kb, KBC offers full channel listings, the latest news from Kemburg and the World, and TV shows shown within a fortnight period. The TV shows shown within a fortnight period section is called KBC Video, and costs a one-time fee of £1. Category:KBC Category:Television network